El cómo Inglaterra perdió la cabeza…caliente
by Yoriko-chan Koi
Summary: Era ya sabido que en las fiestas de Estados Unidos nada podría salir bien y el inglés lo recordaba a la perfección ¡Échale la culpa al alcohol y al tonto de Alfred! Aunque después de todo, tendrás que empezar a comprar pañales.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: El cómo Inglaterra perdió la cabeza…caliente

**Anime: **Hetalia Axis Power ~

**Pareja: **Inglaterra x Japón – Arthur x Kiku *^*

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencia**: Puede que algo de OCC y MPREG~

**N/A:** Nee, otra vez vuelto con otra historia media rara y extraña xD (?)Esta historia fue inspiración mía y de mi amigo en una noche de copas -la verdad solo fue gaseosa- Disfrútenla no leemos abajito ewe

**Summary:** Era ya sabido que en las fiestas de Estados Unidos nada podría salir bien y el inglés lo recordaba a la perfección ¡Échale la culpa al alcohol y al tonto de Alfred! Aunque después de todo, tendrás que empezar a comprar pañales.

* * *

Era la fiesta que América había realizado por un año más de su cumpleaños. Muchos, de esa reunión, habían sido obligados a ir ya que en la llamativa invitación daba a entender que si no asistían, pasarían cosas 'inexplicablemente' malas o extrañas en sus casas. Total, tal vez no la pasarían tan mal después de todo…o eso creían en un principio.

-Ve ~, Doitsu, doitsu -chillo feliz Italia corriendo tras el alemán- mira que pastel tan grande y lindo es este.

-HAHAHA, si desean pruébenlo, no hay problema –se acercó Estados Unidos feliz.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo nazi quien lo miraba serio.

- Creo que sí, yo también lo hare.

Ambos cogieron unos platos y cubiertos, sacaron enormes tajadas y comenzaron a saborear el platillo.

-Y lo mejor es que lo hice yo –termino por concluir el de lentes- ¿No es genial?

Casi vomitan ante tal sorpresa y asintieron un tanto mareados, Alfred solo les dio unas fuertes palmadas en sus espaldas logrando que tragaran el pedazo y les hiciera peor el sabor. Luego, alegre, se retiró a recibir a más invitados. Los dos ejes se encontraban para ese entonces con una indigestión terrible.

El festejado, quien estaba ya en la puerta, saludaba a Suiza ya su pequeña hermana, quienes pasaron sin más palabreo. Detrás venia una bella dama y arreglada Hungría, cogida del brazo de Austria. Ellos también saludaron cordialmente y entraron al hogar. Fue ahí que su mirada se congelo, al fin había llegado.

-Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos por aquí? –bromeo al ver a un cejón con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Si es mi gran amigo Inglaterra!

-Déjate de juegos, conste que vine para solo saludarte por tu cumpleaños, es todo.

-Sí, claro ¿Y bien? –alzo genéticamente las cejas, contento-

-¿Bien qué?

-No te hagas, tu pareja ¿Dónde está?

Arthur frunció el ceño algo inquieto y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Era cierto, esa noche presentaría oficialmente a su…a su

-¿Mi…pareja? –pregunto dudoso- Pues aún está en el auto, supongo.

-HAHAHAHA! –su amigo lo abrazo por detrás- ¿No será imaginario, no?

-¡Cállate! Claro que n-

-Arthur-san…-alguien susurro tímido por detrás de ambos- Ya estoy aquí…

Los dos voltearon al unísono…y América quedo perplejo con lo que veía y no creía. Era Japón. En su vida nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que la dichosa persona que tenía como más tonto de lo posible al inglés fuera aquel japonés misterioso. Era una sorpresa. Kiku, en esta ocasión, no llevaba puesta su típica ropa oriental, si no que vestía un traje azul noche, que parecía haber sido escogido por el europeo.

-Etto, América….-el cejón se acercó al chico y lo cogió por la cintura- Te presento oficialmente a MI pareja…

-América-san…Muchas gracias por habernos invitado a su fiesta –sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

-Wow, la verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba, pero vestido así, ¡Kiku se ve muy lindo!

El ojiverde carraspeo la garganta rápido antes que su antigua colonia digiera alguna tontería.

-Bueno, nos vamos a disfrutar de tu fiesta, permiso –cogió de la mano a su novio y al pasar por el costado del otro rubio le susurro- Já, imaginario…

~o~o~o~

-Horas después-

La fiesta iba de viento en popa y al parecer todos se divertían.

-Ve ~ jamás creí que Inglaterra y Nihon tuvieran un relación de pareja, aunque se les ve muy bien juntos, ojala me consiga a alguien así algún día...

-Muy bonito, no lo niego –hablo Alemania en su común tono serio-

-Nee, pero creo que Francia-niichan va en busca de algo más –cuestiono otra vez el italiano viendo a su pariente.

Efectivamente, Francis, quien aún no sabía de la realidad de las cosas, miraba de manera indecorosa al japonés.

-Hola, lindo crisantemo –Francis se metió entre sus narices, haciendo que se asuste- ¿Qué tal?

-Etto, Bi-Bien Francis-san…

-¿ALGUN PROBLEMA? –se oyó una voz en tono colérico de Inglaterra que se acercaba a ellos y tomaba de la mano a Japón- Oh, Francia, creo que todavía no te has enterado de que Japón es MI pareja…

-¿Qué?...a-acaso….

-_Hai_–sonrió el oriental- Espero que no haiga habido malos entendidos, Francis-san…

Silencio funeral.

Francia se quedó helado ante la noticia, un tic nervioso aprecio en su ojo derecho.

-Bu-bueno…e-entonces…yo…yo debo, debo…-soltó a llorar dramático para luego huir.

Las otras dos naciones solo lo miraron raro.

-Francis-san es muy extraño…

-Siempre es así, pero escúchame –lo tomó por los hombros- Jamás de los jamases te le acerques demasiado si quieres mantener tu mente en sano estado.

-¿Na-nande?

-Créeme, me lo agradecerás algún día ¿Quieres una copa? –le sonrió dulce.

~o~o~o~

Conformen las horas pasaban, la reunión moría.

Algunos, ya cansados y satisfechos, decidieron retirarse antes de que ocurriera algún problema, como siempre ocurrían en las fiestas que Estados Unidos organizaba. Otros, prefirieron quedarse un rato más…y otros no podían ni con ellos mismos.

Uno de ellos era Inglaterra.

-Creo que no debes beber más, aru –suspiró China un tanto preocupado.

-Ne, ¡Que no estoy ebrio! –dijo el cejón antes de caer al suelo para empezar a reír como loco- ¿Lo ven? ¡Nada!

-¿Siempre es así? –le pregunto Alfred al japonés-

-Sí, la mayoría de veces…

-¡Claro que lo estás! –siguió Wang- Creo que más que Francia.

Efectivamente, el país del amor se veía patético: Tirado en un sillón, con la nariz enrojecida y una botella de vino en una mano mientras lloraba sus penas.

-Era… ¡La flor de mi vida! –se lamentaba- ¡Y es de Inglaterra! –bebió otro sorbo de alcohol- ¡La ida es muy injusta!

Japón suspiro pesadamente, se acercó al rubio y lo cogió de por la espalda para levantarlo.

-Arthur-san creo que es suficiente. Vamos al baño para que se refresque –le sonrió-

-_Oh, sweet love ~ _-le dio un beso en la mejilla- por eso te amo… ¡A ti y a los unicornios!

Todos lo miraron raro.

-Llévatelo lo más rápido posible –hablo Alemania.

~o~o~o~

Estando ya en los servicios higiénicos, Arthur empezó con su actitud pervertida.

-Sabes,…hace semanas que…que no lo…-le susurro cosas indecentes en el odio del menor- Vamos Kiku, hagámoslo – sonrió sonrojado… y ebrio aun.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo me dice eso en un momento así, hentai!

-Hay, que nadie nos va a escuchar –lo cogió de por la cintura atrayéndolo a él- Vamos, aunque sea unos minutitos –empezó a besarle el cuello.

-N-no…Arthur-san, no –se negaba- Apesta a alcohol.

-¿Y? Nos gustamos desde que nos vimos en un bar. Aparte –hipo- me amas borracho -lo abrazo posesivo para besarle los labios.

Y así, él no se pudo negar a las caricias del europeo y se dejó llevar. Inglaterra, ya loco por empezar, lo cargo hacia el lavado y lo posiciono ahí. Kiku, encantado y apenado por cada caricia indebida, se agarró del cuello otro, soltando algunas risitas de vez en cuando. Y así, de susurros y besos, termino en cosas peores.

-¿N-no dirán nada las otras naciones? Es la casa de América-san, que vergüenza –susurro el oriental.

-¡Eso no es problema...! ¡Ni siquiera oirán! –grito Arthur de lo más normal.

Sin embargo, a las afueras de los baños, Aliados y Ejes, impactados oían todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE todo.

-M-Mi inocencia….-decía temblando el Italiano- Jamás en mi vida había escuchado algo semejante.

-Me pregunto en qué posición estarán…-pregunto Alfred de lo más normal, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de las demás naciones- ¿Qué?

Rusia solo sonría.

-P-Por todos lo-los dioses –solo atendió a pronuncia China impactado.

-¡Shhh, Silencio! –grito ya Alemania pegando más el odio en la puerta del baño, a lo que los demás jamás imaginaron eso de él.

En canto a Francia… aún seguía tirado en el sillón.

Y así paso toda la noche, entre susurros y comentarios sobre el tema que se expandiría en menos de hora por todas las naciones.

~o~o~o~

-Semanas después-

Casa de Inglaterra

Él, ajeno de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche ya que no recordaba y si lo hacía era en escasos, leía el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba té. Fue ahí en donde Japón se acercó.

-K-Koniichiwa Arthur-san ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro -contestó feliz- ¿Qué te pasa Kiku? Estas raro.

-Es que…es que no sé. Hace días que me siento mal, con mareos…y v-vómitos

-¿Has sido al doctor ya?

-De ahí precisamente llego. Me dijo que…que…

-Que…vamos, que yo al igual que tu estamos con ansias.

-Y tal vez alguien más también –susurro-

Listo, eso fue todo. La taza del inglés cayó al césped intempestivamente y quedo en shock.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con e-eso?

-Que…como usted ya sabe, la naciones también estamos propensas de quedar embarazados y...y ese día del cumpleaños de América-san…cuando nosotros…bueno, e-estoy…

Un grito estremeció toda la casa de Inglaterra, hasta el punto que llego a la casa de Alfred

-Vaya, creo que se enteró que va a ser papá –se dijo riendo en compañía de Tony.

En fin, lo que la fiesta de Estados Unidos y un poco de alcohol habían conseguido.

Solo era momento de algo: De empezar a comprar pañales para la nueva nación que ahora crecía en el vientre de Kiku, pareja del hombre que perdió la cabeza…caliente.

* * *

Asahgsdahgsagsagsg sí, yo también quería ver qué cosas más hacían en el baño (?) pero mi amigo me lo negó y robo mi laptop para no seguirla (?) TwT Tal vez luego haga como un extra pero todavía está en planes, igual gracias por leer :'D


	2. Extra

**Extra: ~**

Asdfasdfg x3 Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews *^* -ahora sé porque se obsesionan con esos- x'D Es que te hacen sentir bien (?) 131313

**Iba a subir este extra mañana, pero no me resistí c': (?) -coge una manzana y huye-**

* * *

-Un mes después -

-¡Ehh,…aunque hoy haga un día soleado no sé qué hacer! -una voz resonaba por toda la casa- Creo que jugare con mi nuevo Play Station 3

Si, este también sería un día productivo para América.

Se levantó con pereza notoria y caminó hacia donde se encontraba dicho aparato, pero paró en seco al fijar su mirada en un pequeño calendario que tenía colgado en su pared, el cual tenía fechas encerradas: "Día de molestar a China", "¡Día de ser un Hero!", "Visitar a ese chico que se parece a mí", "Visitar a Iggy y a Kiku", "Ir al festival de hamburguesas…" Espero unos segundos y regresó con rapidez su mirada a cierta fecha, señalada como hoy _"Visitar a Iggy a Kiku"_.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo no tengo nada que hacer hoy, iré a visitar a mi gran amigo y al pequeño de Japón!

Y así, orgulloso y con su plan en mente, corrió hacia la sala principal gritando y carcajeando a los cuatro aires lo feliz que estaba.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ~ ¡NICE IDEA!

-¡Señor América, no salga en calzoncillos, por favor! –chillo una servidumbre al verlo sin pantalones por el lugar…de nuevo.

~3~3~3~3~

Tocó varias veces el timbre de la gran casa inglesa sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Hey, Inglaterra! ¡Ábreme, ábreme! –gritaba desde afuera con todas sus fuerzas-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡IGGYYY! ~

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un inglés nada contento y con la ropa desarreglada.

-¿Qué quieres, América?…

-¡Un vagabundo! ¿Qué hace alguien vestido así en la casa de Inglaterra? ¡YA SE, LO SECUESTRASTE A ÉL AL POBRE DE JAPÓN Y SABIAS QUE VENDRÍA PARA TAMBIÉN HACER LO MISMO CONMIGO! Pero no contabas con que yo era un héroe y los vendría a salvar ¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡Yo los salvaré!...-trató de sobrepasar la puerta, pero fue detenido.

-¡Espera, espera América, ESPERA! ¡Soy yo!

-¿Tu?...-lo miro fijamente- ¡Inglaterra, eres tú! ¿Pero qué te paso?

-Ash -gruño un poco- Entra te lo contaré adentro.

El europeo se hizo a un lado para que otro rubio pudiera entrar y al llegar a la sala se emocionó encontrándose con cierto japonesito que se hallaba en el sofá igualmente con las ropas desarregladas y con el rostro sonrojado. Pero algo más llamo su atención, se acercó casi corriendo y se puso de rodillas frente a este observando su vientre.

El cual había crecido considerablemente.

-¡Wow! ¡Aunque te haiga crecido el vientre, sigues viéndote igual de tierno Japón! -hablo Alfred sonriendo infantilmente- Uh ~ ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino.

-¿T-Tierno?...-pregunto algo avergonzado Kiku viendo como el menor de los rubios acariciaba su vientre.

-¡¿Ehh?!-se acercó el cejón poniéndose al costado del de lentes- ¿Cómo que sobrino? ¿Quién te dio ese reconocimiento? Y a todo esto –lo levanto para observarlo mejor- ¿Por qué rayos estas aquí?

-¿Eh?... ¿Yo? -se señaló inocente- Solo vine a ver cómo estaba la parejita de padres –rio fuertemente haciendo que los otros dos se sonrojaran.

-A-América-san, siempre dice cosas penosas –el occidental se cubrió el rostro sumamente rojo.

-Solo digo la verdad…-rió mas fuerte pero callándose de inmediato- Por cierto, ¿Porque ustedes andan tan desordenados eh? –levanto las cejas enérgico, viendo con picardía a su ex hermano mayor.

-¡A-Ah!...E-esto es…porque…-varias gotitas aparecieron por la frente del inglés. Suspiro cansado y sonrojado- La verdad, es que Kiku ha tenido sus arranques de amor…-menciono dejando salir sus palabras.

-¡A-Arthur-san!...-chillo esta vez Japón poniéndose de pie rápidamente- ¡N-No diga esas cosas!...

-Ohhh, con qué era eso…-el americano solo sonreía de oreja a oreja- Pues, escuche que cuando una nación está en su etapa de 'madre' tiene más apetito sexual, ¡eso quiere decir que Kiku anda como una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas! –grito lo más fuerte que puedo agitando sus brazos.

Silencio.

Después de eso, podemos encontrar a nuestro querido amigo Estados Unidos sentado en la vereda de la calle.

-Siempre me pasa esto…-lloro dramáticamente- Bueno…creo que iré a molestar a China –y sin mas corrió hacia la casa de su próxima víctima…es decir, amigo.

Dentro de la casa, ahora solo se escuchaban pequeños murmullos provenientes de cierta pareja que parecían que perderían aire en cualquier momento.

-Ahh, A-Asa-san… ¿Usted cree que soy "una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas"? –preguntó el japonés después de haberse separado de los labios del otro y tomado un poco de aire.

-Kiku, no le hagas caso a las idioteces de Estados Unidos –le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con calidez-_ I love you…_-bajo su rostro, chocándose con el pequeño vientre de su pareja- A ti y a mis hijos.

Se besaron de nuevo acomodándose en la cama, para así expresarse de otras maneras su amor.

Porque después de todo, serian cuatro lo que compartirían ese hogar.

~3~3~3~3~

- 9 meses después-

Todas las naciones ya se habían enterado que Japón había dado a luz a dos pequeños niños, de nombres Yuki y Alphonse, la niña era parecida a Kiku y el niño a Arthur. Eran el fetiche de una familia feliz, pero en toda familia siempre había la aparición de un tío molestoso e infantil, en esta era Alfred.

-_¡Cute ~!_ –grito acercándose a Japón el cual cargaba a Yuki- ¡Qué bueno que ella se parece a ti y no a Arthy, pobre del pequeño Alphonse, no tuvo la misma suerte –rio fuertemente, recibiendo un golpe por parte del antes mencionado.

-Vuelve a insultar mis hijos y te asesinare, América…

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡No lo creo!...-le guiño un ojo sonriendo con orgullo- Después de todo tenía razón, para que salgan dos hijos, Japón tuvo que tener las hormonas muy revueltas ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! -chillo con la mayor fuerza posible poniendo su pose de Héroe vencedor.

Ahora solo lo podemos ver a las afueras del hospital con dos chichones en su cabeza, un por parte de Inglaterra y otro por parte de una enfermera por haber hecho tanto escándalo.

¿Después de todo, esto no habría pasado por culpa de su fiesta, no?

-Creo que para el otro año solo hare una pequeña reunión con mucho más alcohol y comics…

Porque lo que Alfred nunca se llegaría a enterar, era que Inglaterra le estaba sumamente agradecido, ya que gracias a el y a su 'brillante' idea de su fiesta, ahora podía conocer el significado de tener una familia, la cual siempre quiso tenerla con el japonés, al cual siempre había amado.

* * *

Finn xD ~ Muy geih, lo sé –denuncien a mi amigo, el hizo la parte asdasdasda- x'D ~

Gracias por haberlo leído :D ~ -huye-.


End file.
